Casi Edipo
by sweet-aries
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: A Nessie no le gusta hacer su tarea. Aceptémoslo, ¿A qué niño sí le gusta?, por lo que Emmett trata de animar sus estudios con un pequeño mito griego. Una historia algo revuelta y con algunos datos acerca de Jacob que necesitaban ser dichos.
1. Chapter 1

**Casi Edipo**

**N/A : oaz ! pues… esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en :)**

**Espero que les guste.**

***Por cierto, la autora original (y yo tambien) les indica que es escencial que conozcan la historia de Edipo, para que esten familiarizados con el fic. En caso no la sepan, hay un resumen de esta en Wikipedia, solo ponen ''Edipo'' y hacen click en Buscar.***

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a los habitantes de la antigua Grecia (y a Sófocles también) y la historia original a Hugzies; a mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Era otra tarde más en la residencia de los Cullen. Carlisle estaba en el trabajo y Esme estaba dibujando los planos para las renovaciones que iban a tomar lugar en su siguiente hogar. Jasper estaba ocupado en sus estudios mientras Alice y Rosalie planeaban su siguiente viaje de compras. Edward tocaba el piano con Bella a su lado. Jacob estaba en el comedor ayudando a su imprimada con su tarea. Él sacudía su cabeza en admiración, tan solo tenía cinco años y ya estaba en la secundaria. Aunque, ¿qué se podía esperar de una media-vampira que aprendió a leer con solo unos meses de edad? . Solo un miembro se encontraba solo y aburrido.

'¡Oye Nessssie!' la llamó Emmett desde la sala.

'¿Si?' le contestó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para unírsele. Él le hizo un mohín.

'¡Un reto! Tú. Yo. Super Mario Bros. Ahora.'

'¡Ok!' En realidad sonó divertido. Nessie se pasó a la otra habitación con Jacob a rastras. Edward dejó de tocar. '¿Qué?' dijo Nessie, mientras ponia su mirada inocente.

'¿No crees que deberías de terminar tu tarea primero? – y no pretendas que ya la hiciste'

La chica en question rodó sus ojos. 'Por favor, papá. Ya casi la acabo. Solo me falta resumir una de las tragedias griegas para la clase de Inglés. Lo haré desde mi mente si es necesario, solo tomará como… cinco minutos. _Por favor_'

Edward la miró fijamente. ' Si solo tomará cinco minutos, será mejor que la empiezes ahora mismo, Renes-'

Súbitamente, Edward y Alice giraron rápidamente su cabeza hacia Emmett, quien miraba a Nessie y a Jacob con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Edward frunció el ceño como advertencia mientras Alice se puso a reír.

'Sabes qué Nessie' empezó Emmett. ' ¿Qué opinas de que te vaya contando una de esas tragedias para tu resumen mientras vamos a la sala?'

Ella gimió, pero Emmett le guiñó el ojo. 'Créeme, nunca haz oído un cuento como _este_ antes'

-------------

'Hace mucho tiempo, vivía un joven quien era el hijo del Jefe de una tribu de la costa oeste de América. Sin embargo, a este joven tenía un extraño problema: cada vez que se enojaba se transformaba en un lobo. Durante la tranformación, crecía tanto, que terminaba causando que sus zapatos revienten. Eventualmente, se le terminaron los pares de zapatos y tenía que ir a la escuela descalzo.

Para evitar sospechas, su padre le escribió una nota a su escuela explicándoles que su hijo no podia usar zapatos ya que sus pies terminaban hinchados. Los profesores no estaban contentos con ello, pero respetaban al Jefe y le permitieron al muchacho ir descalzo sin ningún comentario. Por el otro lado, sus amigos no eran tan callados. Lo molestaban constantemente y lo apodaron Edipo, cuyo significado era ''Pie descalzo''.

_Jacob empezó a gruñir amenazantemente y empezó a temblar. Jasper le envió una ola de calma con tal de tranquilizarlo,aunque de esta forma el arrebato del hombre lobo fue ignorado._

'Sigamos… El joven Edipo esperaba que su vida transcurra igual como la de los otros hombres lobo. Patrullando, aprendiendo a controlar sus arranques de furia, matando vampirosy generalmente apestando. Pero el destino le tenía otros planes. Por un largo tiempo, se enamoró de una de los cara pálida; una joven que vivía en una pequeña comunidad no muy lejos de su hogar. Ella detestaba que la llamen por su nombre completo por lo que, para esta historia, nos referiremos a ella como Yo **(N/A: este vendría a ser un diminutivo de Yocasta, la madre de Edipo **_**en la tragedia griega**_**).** Al verse prohibido de contarle su problema, Edipo creyó que debía mantenerse alejado de Yo. Yo, sin embargo, era algo testaruda y no pensaba dejarlo así. Averiguó su secreto y los dos se vieron más unidos que nunca. Nuestro joven héroe parecia que se enamoraba más de ella cada momento que pasaban juntos.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba enamorada de alguien más. Su nombre era Layo y el también tenia su propio problema. Él pensaba que su presencia era un peligro para Yo, por lo que decidió abandonarla con tal de protegerla. Pero al hacer esto, dejó su corazón hecho pedazos. Edipo hizo lo mejor que pudo para repararlo, y para ser francos, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, hasta que algo salió mal, muy mal.

Muy lejos de allí, una profetisa previó la muerte de Yo, momentos antes de que esta tuviera lugar, pero el problema de Edipo interfirió con su visión y esta resultó siendo falsa. Sin saber esto, el ángel más hermoso de todos los cielos se apresuró en contarle a Layo las malas noticias. Sorprendido y descorazonado, él no podía creerlo y trató de comunicarse con su amada para cerciorarse. Pero el camino hacia verdadero amor no se dio sin problemas. Debido a una confusión, Layo se encontró hablando con Edipo, quien no sabía nada acerca de la profecía. Ignorante como era, sin quererlo le confirmó la muerte de Yo – y eso que la joven se encontraba frente a él. Layo no se permitío soportar ese dolor y decidió terminar con su vida.

Afortunadamente, la profetisa se dio cuenta de su error y de su cambio de curso, se apresuró en avisarle a Yo y juntas se las arreglaron para evitar el suicidio del vampiro.

Layo se sorprendió de ver a su amada con vida y le prometió jamás volver a separase de ella. Los enamorados se encontraban felices una vez más, pero las cosas no le fueron tan bien a Edipo. Él había perdido a su amor y casi había causado la muerte de Layo…

-------------

Emmett miró a su familia alrededor de él, todos con la boca abierta y sorprendidos por su audacia al volver a contar esa historia. Dos rostros destacaban del resto; Edward, quien parecía sentirse culpabe, y Jacob, quien parecía estar a punto de estrangular a Emmet. Pero fue Bella, la que rompió el silencio primero.

'¡EMMETT! ¿ Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo es posible de que trates de culpar a _Jacob_ por lo que sucedió?

Emmett se hizo el inocente. '¿Quién, yo? Yo no he dicho nada acerca de Jacob, solo estoy volviendo a contar la historia de Edipo. Algunos datos tal vez fueron de por aquí y por allá, pero eso fue para hacer que la historia funcione…'

Parecía que Bella iba a agregar algo más, pero Jasper mandó otra ola de calma alrededor de la habitación mientras que Edward ponía una mano encima de la rodilla de ella. En vez de continuar con su discución, se sentó e hizo una mueca, tratando de no pensar en la parte de la historia que seguía…

*********************************************************************************************************************

**¿Y? ¿qué tal les pareció?**

**¿Ovaciones?¿Tomatasos?**

**Jeje**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**(aunque porfas, no sean TAN crueles, es la primera vez que hago esto)**

**:)**

**¡Nos estamos viendo pronto!**

**Sweet - aries**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oaz !**

**Primero qe todo, qisiera disculparme…**

**Supuestamente esto lo iba a subir el domingo d pascua, pero se me hizo algo complicado, ya qe se juntaron un montón de cosas…**

**Bueno, como dice una frase x ahí… ''más vale tarde qe nunca''**

**Noz leemos abajo! (:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a los habitantes de la antigua Grecia (y a Sófocles también) y la historia original a Hugzies; a mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

_Anteriormente…_

_Parecía que Bella iba a agregar algo más, pero Jasper mandó otra ola de calma alrededor de la habitación mientras que Edward ponía una mano encima de la rodilla de ella. En vez de continuar con su discución, se sentó e hizo una mueca, tratando de no pensar en la parte de la historia que seguía…_

_***************************************_

'Desafortunadamente, la despreocupada felicidad de Yo y Layo no parecía que iba a durar mucho. Tan solo unos meses después de su reencuentro una gran batalla iba a ser librada en un claro cerca de donde vivían. Layo temía por la seguridad de Yo y por ello, la noche antes de la batalla, consiguió que Edipo lo ayudara a esconderla lejos en las montañas.

Olvidandose de su enemistad por unos instantes, los dos hombres trabajaron juntos para proteger a la mujer que ambos amaban, pero el clima tenía otras ideas.

Una fuerte ventisca se acercó a la tienda de acampar donde se escondían. Layo y Edipo no tenían ningun problema con ello, ya que sus problemas los mantenían sanos y salvos. Yo, por el otro lado, no tenía las mismas ventajas. Era perfectamente humana, y perfectamente vunerable. Layo miraba con agonía como su prometida se moría de frío literalmente frente a sus ojos, sabiendo de que su propia temperatura helada solo empeoraría la situación. Solo había una opción para su supervivencia, y Layo se negó inmediatamente a esa idea. Por el contrario, Edipo se encontraba más que dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

Debido a su problema, la temperatura corporal de Edipo constantemente era mayor a los 45 grados. Él era la única cosa cálida cerca. Galantemente, se juntó con Yo en su bolsa de dormir mientras compartía su calor. Finalmente, ambos se durmieron mientras Layo, una criatura de la noche, estaba forzado a mirar en silencio a su prometida dormir en brazos de oreo hombre. Cuando el amanecer llegó y la tormenta culminó alrededor de ellos, una cosa era segura por encima de todo. Edipo habia dormido con Yo. O algo así. No de la forma que él hubiera deseado, pero algo cerca. Ok, expliquemoslo. Edipo había dormido con Yo, más o menos.

***************************************

Nunca antes Bella había estado más agradecida de que su habilidad para sonrojarse haya muerto con su humanidad. Aun así, su cabeza yacía escondida en su regazo y su cabello hacía las veces de cortina alrededor de ella, escondiendo cualquier vistazo de su rostro. Edward trató de consolarla mientras miraba con furia a Emmett al mismo tiempo, pero simplemente no estaba surgiendo efecto. Eventualmente se rindió y se conformó con acariciar la espalda de su esposa. Por lo menos Jacob lucía igual de avergonzado.

Pero Renesmee… bueno, _ella _lucía claramente avergonzada. Ella ya sabía acerca de ello, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había visto de _aquella _forma hasta entonces.

Por lo que respecta a los demás, ello trataban de contener su risa. Y fallaron terriblemente. A pesar de ello, Esme trató de hacer uso de su autoridad maternal.

'Emmett' trató de gruñir entre risitas. 'Creo que has te haz ido algo lejos esta vez. Tal vez deberías dejar de contarlo mientras lo piensas bien,'

'¡Awww pero mamá! Ya casi acaba, solo siéntate y acomódate mientras yo concluyo mi historia, por favooooooor…'

Considerando que la historia aún no ha acabado, creo que todos sabemos quién ganó la discusión.

_***************************************_

'La batalla fue ganada, y la vida siguió como de costumbre – al menos, tan usual como se puede cuando se vive en un mundo mitológico. Layo y Yo se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel tan felices como podían estar. Edipo, mientras tanto, se marchó para enfurruñarse (*). Sí, leyeron bien. Enfurruñarse (**). Había oído de que Layo había accedido a compartir su problema con Yo y él no estaba contento con esto. Él no quería que ella cambiara, le gustaba tal como ella era. Cuando los recién casados volvieron, él se encontraba armado y listo para la venganza – dispuesto a tomar a la familia completa si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, lo que encontró lo sorprendió de tal forma que dejó su furia de lado.

Yo no había cambiado. Tdoavía humana. Todavía completamente viva. Y muy embarazada. Él ciertamente no se esperaba _eso_.

Sin embargo, no todo se encotraba bien, estaba claro de que era improbable que Yo sobreviviera al embarazo. Desde el esfuerzo de cargar esa vida dentro de ella hasta los enemigos que deseaban matar a la criatura que yacía en su vientre, terminaría en lo mismo. La muerte.

Edipo y Layo aborrecían la cosa que ella cargaba por lo que le estaba ocasionando, de como la estaba matando. Aun así lo protegían, porque su muerte podría significar la muerte de Yo, un resultado que ninguno podría soportar. Sin embargo Layo tenía un plan. Si lograban mantener su corazón latiendo, el podría transmitirle su problema y mantenerla viva de _alguna_ manera. Edipo encontró de que no podía protestar contra ello y le dio su bendición para la transformación en tanto el nacimiento lo permitiera.

No mucho tiempo después, la placenta de Yo se separó. El bebé no podía respirar y se revolvía mientras se asfixiaba. Yo tosió gran cantidad de sangre y su familia podía oír cada desesperante crujido que el bebé causaba al romper los huesos de su madre. Layo y el ángel llevaron a cabo una cesárea para sacar al niño, pero pronto el ángel fue forzado a abandonar a habitación. Edipo asumió el cargo de asistente de Layo y pronto el bebé nació. Yo vivió lo suficiente para poder ver a su bebé antes de que su corazón se rindiera. Era Edipo quien se estaba encargando de realizar CPR y empujando la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo a su lugar correspondiente. El ángel regresó para llevarse a la niña mientras los hombres trabajaban en mantener a su madre con vida. Pronto Edipo había visto más de lo que podía soportar y tuvo que irse. Layo se encontraba solo, desesperado, tratando de mantener a su esposa con vida.

Edipo bajó las escaleras sumido en una total depresión. Había perdido toda esperanza de que Yo sobreviviera. Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras, vio al ángel una vez más, hablándole dulcemente a la recién nacida. El ángel se volteó y Edipo vio por primera vez a la hija de Yo, y fue como si viera la luz. Nada en este mundo importaba más. Nada excepto la niña que se encontraba frente a él. Se había imprimado. La amaba con toda su alma.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Casi había matado a su padre. Había dormido junto a su madre. Adicionalmente, era inaudito a los imprimados rechazar a sus hombres-lobo. Algún día ellos podrían casarse. Yo y Layo pasarían a ser _su_ madre, _su_ padre.

Haciendo una mueca, se dio cuenta de que su nombre era totalmente apropiado para él. Casi. Más o menos.

Él no era Edipo, solo una simple y vieja imitación de Edipo.

***************************

'Y todos sabemos que sucedió. Yo sobrevive, todos forman una familia y viven felices para siempre' terminó Emmett.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Renesmee, su papel se encontraba limpio e impecable. Aún habían señales de que había estado llorando por las últimas partes de la historia, pero ahora se encontraba mirando a Emmett como si este fuera de otro planeta.

'Bueeeeno' dijo torpemente 'Gracias por la historia tío Emmett, pero no creo que pueda darle esa versión a mi profesor. Creo que lo mejor será que termine mi tarea sin protestar, ¿cierto?

Emmett hizo un mohín, pero Renesmee no lo vio – ella ya había dejado la habitación. Momentos después, el resto de la familia la siguió.

'Con su permiso' él dijo antes de volverse a su X-Box, y todos sus pensamientos alrededor de la historia contada antes fueron olvidados.

**FIN**

***************************

**(*):La frase original es '' he ****went off to sulk****'', cosa que no pude comprender muy bien y la traduje a ''se marchó para enfurruñarse''. **

**(**): según la RAE, ****enfurruñarse: ****enfadarse. Jeje**

**------------------------------------**

**Y bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia.**

**Pero antes de irme, me gustaría agradecerles a :**

**mynight****, ****Kokoro Cullen****, ****estrella'black****, ****Blackmoonfairy****, ****Mavii Valmont****y a ****Hinow**** por sus reviews.**

**Me alegraron el día (:**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, saludoz !**

**Sweet-aries**


End file.
